Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to communication of media information and, more particularly, to memory access for multiple media processors.
Media-capable PC systems require high speed memory systems for both the host CPU and media processor(s). The CPU and media processors may cache frequently used data and address translations. Certain parts of the media processing may be subject to strict frame timing constraints associated with live video and audio, suggesting the need for separately stored address translations. In particular, the CPU and media processors preferably have rapid access to a common memory system to perform their different parts of the media processing and for the various media processing units to synchronize quickly between themselves and the CPU.